Taiyo
by Sezu-Ni
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei was extremely confused. Naruto was blonde and blue-eyed but Ryohei was extremely sure it was Hibari. A pseudo-sequel to Kumo.


**Taiyō**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<strong>**:** Sasagawa Ryohei was extremely confused. Naruto was blonde and blue-eyed but Ryohei was extremely sure it was Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: No Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto Characters Recognized are Mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Out to EveJHoang<strong>: For their idea to reincarnate Ryohei though he's not really reincarnated here.

* * *

><p><em>All that is gold does not glitter,<br>_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

-v-

Sasagawa Ryohei was extremely confused. Naruto was blonde and blue-eyed but Ryohei was sure it was Hibari. Some of his extreme friends pulled him back, one even going as far as to yank on his extremely white hair. "Ryohei-kun, that's _Uzumaki Naruto_! We have to leave before we get bitten to death!"

Ryohei didn't resist, but craned his head around his extreme friends to continue staring at the blonde Hibari. While not the closest - no one but Tsuna could claim that - all the Guardians were friends of sorts and to see someone he thought long dead was too disconcerting for his extreme brain to deal with at the moment.

It's been nearly three years since he woke up in this era. Woke up in a bedroom that reminded him of his own in Namimori - without all the electronics - with a mother, a father and Kyoko sitting calmly in the dining room with smiles on their faces when he finally wandered downstairs.

But they weren't _his _extreme family. His Kyoko was still hopefully alive somewhere in his own dimension, hidden away in the mansion where their allies would find her along with Haru and Hana. His mother was also still alive, living in Namimori, oblivious to her son's occupation and probably grieving at the news of his death. His father... Ryohei didn't even know where his father was.

This was a new world though, a new plane of existence and this wasn't his real family, even if they had the extreme Sasagawa name. He had taken the body of their eldest and they didn't even know, too much alike in personality that Ryohei's interference wasn't even noted.

It was disturbing, to the extreme.

But it wasn't any of their faults that he was there. He had no reason to blame them, no reason to call them fakes when he himself was the fake. He had taken their son's body and even if the boy was only six, he still had a whole life ahead of him. Not that he had the chance to do so now.

Here his family was whole and unbroken by his past-father's abandonment. His extreme mother was less jaded - no days of unending crying following the months his past-father had left - and Kyoko was much more ignorant. Not stupid, or idiotic, but less... _knowing _of the real world. The way his extreme sister would have been if the mafia hadn't appeared in their lives.

It was his father that had surprised him the most though.

Athletic, loud, boisterous and full of life. A copy so like Ryohei, it freaked him out slightly when he first met the man. No wonder his past-mother looked at him so sadly at times if this was how his past-father had been like. But the man was attentive, devoting his attention from Ryohei to Kyoko and still took mother out for dates.

It was totally extreme even if they made kissy faces at each other when they thought the kids weren't looking.

Still, he was a bit depressed for the first month of this new life. Everything reminding him of his old and extreme family. The little things this Kyoko did wrong, how happy his mother looked and having an actual father.

But he coped. Making friends, being his own extreme self and trying to open up a boxing club - one that was, surprisingly, much more successful than his old one. In a ninja village, many civilian children wanted to learn how to defend themselves and Ryohei's club allowed them that.

It was strange that there were no extreme martial arts dojos open in the Village. Even weirder no one questioned Ryohei's knowledge of boxing, most thinking it was made-up or a child's way to be popular. It was a win-win. The children learned and Ryohei got the extreme club he always wanted.

This made coping easier and after so long, he got over his death, still remembering his old family and familia, but didn't let it drag him down... until he spotted a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p>After that day, Ryohei spent the following week trying to find the allusive skylark, but it was difficult, especially after finding out that the boy lived in the red-light district. Though none of his parents were ninja, his father still had connections and if anyone got back to his father about him being the red-light district...<p>

"I totally shouldn't be worrying about an extreme grounding."

It was stupid, but it had been so long since he had someone scold him - his past-mother hadn't been neglectful, but she hadn't the time to actually be an actual parent, too busy working or business trips - that he masochistically missed it.

Still, "I am over thirty and I will not be cowed! To the extreme!"

And, contrary to his loud declaration, he entered the seedier parts of Konoha with a quietness forcibly learned when training in future where Lal literally beat the extremeness out of him. It was a hard lesson, but necessary when they were getting hunted down and was in the middle of a mafia war.

Hair and face concealed with a hoodie large enough to cover his nine-year old body, he made his way through alleys, following the sound of people (grown men) screaming. What he found took made him snicker, remembering a similar scene back in high school.

"Pathetic Herbivores encroaching on my territory," Hibari spun around and delivered a harsh blow to what looked like a Yakuza's knee, making Ryohei wince when he heard the sound of something crack. "Need to be bitten to death." There was a familiar look of battle-lust in Hibari's now blue eyes, and again, a wave of nostalgia threatened to consume him.

But he shook it off, Sasagawa Ryohei was the extreme Sun that shone brightly and destroyed the misfortune that attacked his _familia_! So with a battle cry of, "Extreme!" he jumped into the fray with enthusiasm that left many with fractured bones and purpling bruises.

"Annoying Herbivore." Was Hibari's not greeting, one that showed the skylark was unsurprised, irritated and happy (his delusion) all at the same time. It made Ryohei smile, amused that his friend hadn't changed.

"Hibari! Join my boxing club to the extreme!"

"Tch."

It wasn't an answer, but it brought him back to times when he would invade the prefect's house with the same request (demand) only to get kicked out after an extreme sparring session. Hibari never did like to seem weak, but he was still an extreme person.

He ducked under a tonfa and slammed his fist into one man's stomach, "Extreme right hook!" before flipping over the same tonfa when it was pulled back by chakra strings and landing on an unconscious Yakuza member. Grinning he round-housed kicked another man while a woman tried to capture him in a headlock only to be knocked down by a snake-like strike from Hibari.

Ryohei was fine hitting women - another lesson from Lal Mirch - but had a tendency to hold back, even if the woman was proven stronger than him. It was an ingrained habit from when it was just him and Kyoko. He would see every female as his defenseless sister and would hesitate to even defend himself. Lal helped in that he was able to counterattack and hit back, but not as hard as he would if it was a male.

Hibari had no reservations. In the group, there were twelve women and all were sporting lethal wounds or concussions, the men were same. If there was one positive thing you could say about the skylark, it was that he supported gender-equality.

Using a man's head as spring board, he dive-bombed a group of three, feet landing on two faces while he knocked one back with an extreme punch to the face. "Extreme left hook!"

"Stop shouting herbivore."

"Join my extreme boxing club!"

"Tch."

It was fifteen minutes later where the two were standing on a rather large pile of both Yakuza and Civilians (who had problems with Naruto) that they finally looked at each other.

"Herbivore."

"Hibari."

There was silence where you could only hear the pained groan of the men they were standing on...

Then they both grinned - or rather - Ryohei grinned as bright as the sun while Hibari smirked in dark amusement. "I didn't think any of the herbivores followed me into this world. You know how I feel about crowding." It was said in slight irritation, but Ryohei could hear the anticipation and will to do battle. If Tsuna was here, his little brother would probably be smiling at the Cloud Guardian knowingly and saying something along the lines of, "I know you missed us as well Kyoya."

Ryohei wasn't as close, but he knew the skylark well enough to say Hibari probably felt alone in this big, new world and was relieved there was someone familiar around. "At least I'm extremely not Dino-sensei!" He shot back, grin widening when Hibari's face melted into annoyance at the mention of the 'bucking-horse herbivore'.

"True..." There was a waiting pause where Hibari looked/glared at him with an expression that said, 'get on with it.'

Ryohei smiled. "I live with my extreme family. They're not my _family_ but they are extremely family." Most wouldn't understand the difference, some would think he was talking about the familia to family difference, but only a few would know Ryohei was actually comparing both his past-family and present-family. He loved the former more, but he thought he could learn to love the latter just as much. Both groups were precious. "I have opened an extreme boxing club where many extreme children learn the sport!" This was unsurprising.

It was Hibari's turn. "I am the pariah of this village." The vicious, blood-lust that had been missing from the fight made itself known then, showing just what Hibari thought about that situation. "I am also a Jinchuuriki. Meaning I host the demon Kyuubi. When this body's soul died," The viciousness grew in ire and Ryohei was torn between hunting down certain civilians (because what Hibari didn't say was more important than what was) and comforting the skylark. Though the last one would probably have him thrown in the hospital should he actually try.

"The Kyuubi was nearly released, but I took over and the seal realigned itself with its body's new soul. Meaning, I am Naruto - seal and body - but Hibari in soul. I have yet to actually meet the fox... My followers are also in the process of cleaning out the lower levels of Konoha."

The last was said almost as an afterthought and was the most the skylark had ever said that didn't include the words, 'Kamikorosu, Herbivore, Carnivore and Annoying.' _This world must have opened him up more than I thought._

Ryohei didn't let his thoughts appear on his face and merely nodded. "I should have extremely thought of you when I saw the extreme DC uniforms!" He said in return, not showing a hint of anything resembling pity of sympathy.

"Your annoying boxing club should have been obvious."

That was such a Hibari-thing to say that Ryohei had to grin. "Have you found your extreme Kusakabe?!"

Hibari clicked his tongue. "Tch. A carnivore's companion isn't so easily found."

There was a sort of awkward silence that followed that statement, neither having a hint of socialites, both wanting to get away, but too busy basking in the presence of a known 'friend/pack-mate' to bother.

Shockingly, it was Hibari who broke the stalemate. "You haven't gotten weaker, herbivore." It was as much as a compliment as anything.

"You're extremely stronger."

They weren't childhood friends by any stretch of imagination, but Ryohei had known Hibari since the skylark had been in Pre-K. Even then, the Cloud had been a scrapper. In this world, Hibari was certainly stronger than his nine-year old counterpart. It was probably the circumstances.

"Hey, Hibari-" He was cut-off when Hibari growled low in his throat, blue-eyes (and wasn't that taking a while to get used to) flashing in brief irritation.

"It's Uzumaki. This world might not be Namimori, but I am still the Carnivore. So I will accept that I am Uzumaki Naruto." _Only herbivores dithered around the truth._

Ryohei's smile gentled, "Uzumaki then." The skylark - the nickname would never change - nodded in consent. "If you're ever in the neighborhood, come visit." There was no need to tell Uzumaki his address when the other would have it in minute's time, so Ryohei walked off, waving a hand behind him and calling out a loud, "You will join my extreme boxing club, Uzumaki!"

Even from his distance, Ryohei could still hear the disparaging scoff.

It wasn't the teary-eyed, warmth-filled reunion he always imagined (with any from his familia), but it would do because it showed Hibari would still be Hibari even if the world around them went crazy. And that's all Ryohei could ask for, to the extreme.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yeah. Ryohei is slightly OOC. His personality is based on his TYL and Teenaged personality so it's a bit weird. He still has his extreme verbal tick, but he's a little bit smarter and actually thinks things through. I had imagined Ryohei's and Kyoya's conversations would be filled with silent respect, but awkward silences. Tell me if it's any good. Ideas and prompts are welcomed.

**-v-**

**You don't have to read this is you haven't reviewed.**  
><span>

**|I was surprised to see quite a few author names I recognized. So I thank you all for reviewing and hope I haven't screwed it up any further by adding this chapter.|**

* * *

><p><strong>Shattermirror: <strong>Yes I know. Hibari is certainly faint worthy.

**Twinkles43534**: Thank you, you're too kind.

**Bahamutzero94**: I did continue it, as you can see. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Moonpuzzle**: I thank you for the lengthy review and will do my best to answer it. No, he's no Kusakabe, Hibari has yet to find a suitable companion for a carnivore such as himself. It was merely a subordinate of his that he had go to the academy for him. And be curious, it merely feeds my enjoyment (insert evil laughter here). As for the Kyuubi and Naruto. Naruto died from a village mob, Hibari took his place. Kyuubi was in the process of escaping but with Hibari taking over Naruto's body, the seal attached itself to Hibari's soul and the fox is contained once more.

**michelle**: Thank you.

**leroalice**: Thank you. There really isn't a very good plot centering around this story. And Gato would probably recognize Hibari's (Naruto's) name but wouldn't know where from. The DC are always great comic relief.

**WTFS**: I'm sorry you didn't like it. Everyone else did (somewhat), but eh. You do what you can.

**RogueDragonPrincess**: Thank you, sorry this chapter wasn't as humorous as the first. And this is is the answer to your question. Ryohei. And probably more.

**Prince** **Mikhail**: I can't believe you reviewed one of my stories. You're awesome, and your fic, "Sword that Pierces the Heavens,' is effing great. Thank you for reviewing.

**SeeUinHell**: I was thinking that when Hibari was younger, it was as much as a verbal tick as Ryohei's. So since Hibari is a combo of TYL and Teenage Hibari, he'd say it more than just scoff at everyone. I know, I had the same thoughts as you when I reread it. "Is there too many kamikorosu's? Ah well." But thank you for you review. I'm so happy!

**Guest** **1**: Yes. I've seen some Hibari reborn as Sasuke. But no a lot. If you have some, please refer it to me.

**Guest 2**: Sasuke seems to be a Hibari popular. I guess I see the reason why. Thank you for reviewing.

**Readerrr**: Wow. You really put some thought in your review and that's effing awesome, thank you so much. So to answer some questions that I'll probably reiterate in later chapters; What he has in the red-light district: the DC of course, along with many fan-clubs consisting of prostitutes and geishas (who were saved by him) and the Yakuza who, much like the Momokyokai (KHR Yakuza) is run directly from Hibari. Minions?: He has many, the DC and everyone else. Who has the balls (beside the ninja and vongola) to deny Hibari anything? Kyuubi?: He hasn't met the fox, but when he took over Naruto's body, he noticed the red chakra receeding back into the seal and after many _many _vicious beatings, the villagers told him about the law and the fox. (so you were slightly right) and he hasn't met the Hokage yet, but will later on. And no, maybe when he has Roll and was ten years older he would be a higher level than Kakashi. But he's just a tot right now, so not even a blimp on Kakashi's radar. And the Uchiha is still too arrogant to even think of being below Hibari. So thank you again for the wonderful review.

**Anonymous** **Homosapien**: Your name is awesome and thanks!

**rianifitria**: Nah. As much as Iruka is like Kusakabe minus the pompadour, Iruka wouldn't match Hibari. I'd imagine it'd be someone younger (by a year or so) or older (by, again, a year of so) and would be completely dedicated to Hibari without threats of violence. Thin reasoning aside, the idea that the DC is Root reformed is kind of cool. Maybe Hibari will kill Danzo and he'll take over ROOT. And when Hibari meets Jiraiya, I think Hibari would be too busy killing him for besmirching Konoha with is his perverted ways.

**HeartlessNobody13**: Lol. You're the first one to comment about the whole, DC minion acting as Naruto. Thanks for that. I thought it was something Hibari would do, especially considering who he was. (Totally a carnivore) So awesome was your comment, and yeah. Imma miss adorable Naruto, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave. As you can see, I have a lot.


End file.
